creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures Village Bonuses
Creatures Village, unlike the other Creatures games, has a wide variety of bonuses and extras to collect in the game. Garden The garden is the area just outside the house. There are only a couple things hidden here. Carrot Cake To get carrot cake, grow a carrot in the garden and then drop it in the mouth of a nearby seagull. Next time you are in the kitchen, you can make carrot cake! You need to have carrots to make carrot cake, however. Farmer Outfit To earn the Farmer Outfit, just click on the green bin by the scarecrow. A bunch of stars will shoot out and the next time you are in the dress-up room, you will have the overalls! Adventures Adventures, the area from Creatures Adventures, is the area through the rightmost gate. Knight Outfit In the castle, pull the bell rope. A magnet will descend from the ceiling and controls will come out of the ground. Use the red button to activate the magnet while the knight is under it, and you will see a bunch of stars. Next time you go to the dress-up room, you will have the Knight outfit! Mummy Outfit I'm not sure how you earn this, but you may have to finish the mummy puzzle? Icky Green Cake To make the icky green cake, you need special ingredients. To earn these, go all the way right in the castle without opening the secret door in the bookshelf. Click the puzzle on the blackboard. This is a simple sliding puzzle, get the parts in the correct location and the mummy will walk out! When it gets to the center of the room, it will drop the ingredients for the icky green cake, and these will teleport to the kitchen with a bunch of stars. Playground Playground, from Creatures Playground, is the area through the leftmost gate. Jelly Molds * Round: Fish out of the pond * Tower: Had at start * Star: Had at start Car Toy Get all the Puzzle Pieces and watch a parade! Puzzle Pieces * Scare off the Grendel by letting him out while the Cave Norn is in the area. * Get a high enough score on the water-shooting game * Get a high enough score on the Whack-a-Mole game * Convince a Norn to play the strength-tester after drinking the second cactus juice from the left. * Click on penguins in the winter area * Beat the sled game * Put a Norn in the airplane on the ferris wheel, then go to top speed. Watch that baby soar! * Squish almost all the eyes in the ghost ride * In the Mad Labs, use the tool to change your norn into toys with a blue potion. Your Norn will turn into a rat and run into a secret room where toy will find a puzzle piece Roller-Coaster Parts * Rocket: Click the door on the left side of the alien space-ship * Hungry Plant: Do something on the ghost ride * Hut: Get a high enough score on the water-shooting game Cotton Candy Flavors * Orange: Fish out of the pond * Chocolate: Had at start * Banana: Had at start * Strawberry: Had at start Toffee Flavors * Red: Fish out of the pond * White: Had at start * Rainbow: Had at start Alien To get an alien, click a door in the background of the space station. You can not control him, as far as I can tell. Cave Norn Collect all the bones. This extra character can not be controlled, as far as I can tell. * Fish for one * Break a rock in the mines * Click on the skeleton that comes out of the coffin in the Ghost Ride * Use the red vehicle in the winter slide Village Only available when the games are linked, this area is accessed by flipping a switch on the mountain and going back down the elevator. Roller-Coaster Pieces * Rainbow: Click the plant next to the lift. Cotton Candy Flavors * Watermelon: Click the till in the clothes shop. Related links *[[:Category: Creatures Village|'Creatures Village category']] *Creatures Village *Creatures Playground *Creatures Adventures